Dragon's Nest
The Dragon's Nest is the Fourth Operation of the SPS Military. Nod Forces have invaded the province of China. The SPS Commander and the US Commander is called in to defend and destroy enemy forces off China before Nod takes it for themselves. Background Operation - Heavy Strike proved to be successful at it's attempt to destroy Nod Influence on Kazakhstan with the assistance of the Chinese Military Forces. However, this move by Beijing make the mark of the Chinese's Fatal Mistake. It creates a large opening for Nod to invade the northern provinces of Nod. Including Key Locations of Chinese Military Forfications. Which were later taken by Nod and used it's stolen Air Force power to destroy the Chinese Defense Forces on the North. Weakening Homeland defense for the Chinese. Not wanting Beijing to give up already, they deployed one Division back to China. With Washington ordering it's SPS and US Divisions to China to defend it while 40% of Chinese Military Forces would continue it's push to West Asia. Provincial Defense Civilian Evacuation With many of the province cities still unprotected. A nearby city would require protection. The SPS Forces sets up a large foritifaction around the city but were interrupted by the fast moving Su-34 fighters from the Russian-Nod Controlled Forces. The Su-34s destroyed a Chinese Armored Battalion. Leaving both the SPS and US Forces to fend the attack for themselves while fortifying the city's defenses at the same time. The US Rangers seized Oil Derricks from the south to gain control and increase income for the war effort. The Chinese reinforcements arrived later. With Chinese Dozers to help set up a Forward Operating Base infront of the City Gates. Again, Nod launches half of their division forces. Containing tanks and infantries with anti-air and anti-tank capabilities. This hard, destructive and yet standing defensive against Nod barely gave the survival chances of the SPS and US Forces to mild. Though the wave was repelled, many of the foritications were ruined and destroyed. Pentagon gave transmission to the US Forces. Saying that they're sending the Carrier Fleet's Forces close from Shanghai. But this takes time and patience. As the US General and the SPS Commander holds out from the second wave on whatever's left of their fortification. Surprise Air Strike The Defending Forces losing their numbers dramatically. A few Guardian Tanks and Rangers were left alive. Before they were finished off. Several US Raptors bombs down the ground below. Reinforcing with US Dozers and SPS Dozers as a measurement for repairing and even expanding their defense foritifications. Also giving the opportunity to create a Forward Operating Base that could produce them units and make medical centers for the arrivals or defenders. This opportunity led them to defend well against the third and fourth waves. With moderate losses and a few fortifaction damages. After the attack was exhausted, the SPS and US Military Forces started organizing numbers for a counter attack. With the Chinese incharge of defending the city for the offense. Counter Attack The Chinese Spy Drones were given time to recon most of the area. Thanks to the defenders dragging much of Nod's attention. They were able to detect a large Nod Base from the North. The US Military and the SPS Forces together charges in to attack in most of the forces. A large line of Scorpion Tanks were in the way but were destroyed by heavy tanks of Guardian Tanks and Crusader Tanks. With F-22s destroying defenses on the way. Finally, climbing up to the hills. They were able to breach in to the heavily defended Nod Base and destroyed it's Missile Defenses. Swarming up the entire area with Tomahawks and Commanche Choppers assisting for the destruction. At last, they destroy the Nod Command Center and Missile Silos. Finally fending off the Nod Forces for the time being. As the evacuation is complete. Aftermath The Chinese lost it's Northern Defenses from a surprise invasion due to half of it's military force on West Asia. Though, because of the SPS being close and several US Military Installations in China for the Chinese-American Military Share Alliance. The attack and invasion forces of Nod were slow. Even with the effort on the Xinjiang on it's defenses. The Russian-Nod Controlled Nation launched a second theatre wave of invasion forces on both Europe and China. Rapidly destroying the chances of retaking back the areas and forcing SPS-US Military Forces retreat to Beijing.